goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Research Tower
The research tower gives the player access to research things by paying Resources, which provides a wide range of benefits. Here are some of the screenshots and features of the Research Tower. This is the approximate cost of researches. Building upgrade Costs are without a Master builder. Researches Time is listed in the format hh:mm:ss (hours:minutes:seconds with leading zero; always 2 digits). Note: If a time duration is marked with a tilde (~) character, then it means unsure. Please correct/confirm it. Craftsmanship Decreases the time needed to produce tools in your main castle. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 Strength Training Decreases the time needed to recruit units in your main castle. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Craftsmanship level ? Heavy duty pack Increases looting capacity of all your units. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Strength Training level 3. Thirst for knowledge Decreases time need for research project. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Heavy duty pack level 5 Power Food Increases the travel speed of your market barrows on their way to your castles. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Thirst for knowledge level 3 Pamphlets Increases glory points received in battle. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Power Food level 3 Tree nursery Increases the amount of wood produced per hour in your main castle. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Craftsmanship level 3 Pickaxe Increases the amount of stone produced per hour in your main castle. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Craftsmanship level 3 Plow Increases the amount of food produced per hour in your main castle. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Craftsmanship level 3 Shield bearers Increases the experience points received in battles. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Plow level 3 + Pickaxe level 3 + Tree nursery level 3 Interest Rates Increases your tax revenue. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Shield bearers level 1 Appraiser Increases the chance of finding better equipment items. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Shield bearers level 1 Bunk Beds Inreases the population in your main castle. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Craftsmanship level ? Furnace Reduces the costs when forging equipment items. Prerequisites: Tower level 1 + Bunk beds level 3 Field Maneuver Increases recruitment speed. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 Force March Increased speed when you move troops from castle to outpost, castle to resource village and vice versa. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 Marching Formation Reduces travel time to other kingdoms. Prerequisites: Tower level ? + ? Steel Tires Increases the travel speed of your market barrows on their way to your castles. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 Levies Increases your tax revenue. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + Steel tires level 1 Workbench Produce tools faster. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + Maneuver level 2 Loot log Increases resources looted. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + Workbench level 3 Pit saw Increase wood production. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + ? Wedging Increase stone production. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 (for level 1-3) and Tower level 3 (for level 4-5) + ? Three-field crop rotation Increases food production. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + ? Reinforced Axle Increases market barrow capacity. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 (for level 1-6) and Tower level 3 (for level 7) + ? Caravan Reduces resource transport time to other kingdoms. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + ? Shady business Increases the speed of your agents. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + Forced march level 3 Chivalry Increases experience from battle. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + ? Gutter Runners Increases number of agents. Prerequisites: Tower level 3 + ? Working Shifts Increases the number of guards. Prerequisites: Tower level 2 + ? Veteran research Unlocks new veteran units *Veteran Spearman --- 55,000 wood and 50,000 stone require research time 96:00:00 Research Tower 2 *Veteran Bowman ---- 55,000 wood and 50,000 stone require research time 80:00:00 Research Tower 2 *Veteran Maceman --- 55,000 wood and 60,000 stone require research time 156:00:00 Research Tower 2 *Veteran Crossbowman --- 55,000 wood and 60,000 stone require research time 130:00:00 Research Tower 2 *Veteran Swordsman --- 80,150 wood and 81,000 stone require research time 160:00:00 Research Tower 3 *Veteran Halberdier --- 66,480 wood and 72,850 stone require time 102:38 (genie lvl5) Research Tower 4 *Veteran Longbowman--- 66,480 wood and 72,850 stone require time 102:38 (genie lvl5) Research Tower 4 *Veteran two-handed swordsman--- 66,480 Wood and 80,740 stone require time 128:17 (genie lvl5) Research Tower 4 *Veteran Heavy Crossbowman --- 66,480 Wood and 80,740 stone require time 128:17 (genie lvl5) Research Tower 4 Elite Training Increases veteran travel speed *Elite Training level 1 --- 76,000 wood and 80,000 stone require research time 160:00:00 Research Tower 2 Militia Units that replace Armed citizens. *Militia level 1 --- 80,100 wood and 81,000 stone, research time 160:00:00 (research Tower 3) Other *Players in the high-level range (Level 70) can now upgrade the Research Tower to level 4 using resources. *With level 4, the veteran version of the Two-handed swords, Halberdiers, Heavy Crossbowmen and Longbowmen will be unlocked. *These research options can be executed with resources and do not require the Event-Researcher. Strength-wise, these new veterans are in between the standard variants and the Kingsguard units. Building items *A update let you research building items to higher levels, using the Construction Yard. Category:Building